Mon meilleur ennemi
by eliotta
Summary: edward est le meilleur ennemi de Bella depuis qu'elle a emmenagé à Forks. Une relation bizarre c'est installée entre eux. BellaXEdward.Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

-Raaaaa !! Je le HAIS !! Eclatai-je.

Je venais de sortir d'une heure de colle à cause de mon meilleur ennemi : Cullen, Edward Cullen. A cause de lui, je m'étais retrouvée à lui hurler dessus en plein milieu du cours de Français. La cause ? Il avait essayé de me dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Lui, forcément, ne s'était pas pris d'heure de colle. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le parking du lycée de Forks. J'avais emménagé dans cette petite bourgade pluvieuse de l'état de Washington après que ma mère se soit remariée avec Phil. Il était base-balleur de deuxième division et par conséquent, il voyageait souvent. Ma mère étant malheureuse à chaque qu'il partait de la maison, j'avais décidé de venir vivre avec mon père, Charlie, pour quelques temps. Cela faisait deux ans que je vivais avec ce dernier.

Arrivant sur le parking, je fonçais vers ma vieille Chevrolet que Charlie m'avait offerte à mon arrivée. Trois place à gauche de cette dernière, était garé une magnifique Volvo grise sur laquelle était appuyé son conducteur, je vous le met dans le mille : Edward Cullen. Un petit sourire en coin accroché à son visage angélique. Enfin, pour moi, à cet instant ce visage était plus démoniaque qu'angélique.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier sans rien ajouter d'autre. Je pris les clés de ma Chevrolet dans mon sac et manquait de tomber en trébuchant (je vis son sourire augmenter de taille). Mon deuxième prénom était « maladroite », venait ensuite mon troisième prénom : « catastrophe ».

-Alors Swan, l'heure de colle t'a plu j'espère. Je ne me suis quand pas donné du mal pour rien. Je veux qu'avec moi, tes désirs soient une réalité.

Je crois qu'à ce niveau d'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais, le mieux pour moi, comme pour lui soit dit en passant (mais lui on s'en fichait), le mieux était encore l'indifférence où mieux encore : l'ignorance. C'était çà oui, je n'avais qu'à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. J'atteignais ma voiture et enfonça la clé dans la portière. Au moment où j'ouvrais la porte, une main se plaqua sur celle-ci en la refermant. Cullen était dans mon dos, à quelques centimètres de moi. Son autre main vint se poser sur ma hanche gauche et il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille droite.

-T'as perdu ta langue Isabella…

Alors là, c'en était trop ! Il savait que je détestais quand on m'appelait comme çà ! Il le savait ! Tout le monde le savait dans ce fichu bled ! Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il était proche de moi, il avait le sourire encore plus large que tout à l'heure. Je le poussai avec toute la force dont j'étais capable. Cependant, il ne recula que de quelques pas seulement. Je pointai alors un doigt menaçant dans sa direction et plissai les yeux.

-Toi…Tu…RaaaaAAAAA ! Tu m'énerves ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais…

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Comme tu es charmante ce soir ma gentille Bella (Il avait du comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas me poussais à bout ce soir) !

Incapable de dire quoi ce soit d'autre que des sons gutturaux tels que : Grrrr, Raaaaa, Iiiii…, je me retournai et montai dans ma voiture que je démarrai. Elle fit un horrible bruit et cala derechef. Je me réessayai à tournai la clé…Impossible à démarrer.

J'étais MAUDITE ! Et l'autre imbécile dehors que se marrait comme ce n'était pas permis face à la situation.

-Un problème Swan ? Réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires alors que je tentais une quatrième expérience.

Encore un échec. Je repris mes clés, sortis de la voiture, verrouilla la portière et partis en direction de chez moi à pied malgré la pluie qui commence à tomber doucement. L'autre idiot essayait vainement d'arrêter de rire tout seul. Le pire, c'est que j'avais envie de rire avec lui, car quand Edward Cullen rigolait tout le monde rigolait. Il avait un rire qu'on pouvait qualifié de communicatif. Donc j'oscillai entre l'envie de rire et celle de pleurer suite à ma fin de journée totalement merdique.

J'arrivais à la fin du parking quand la Volvo d'Edward s'arrêta à coté de moi.

-Allez monte, je te ramène !

Je continuai à avançai et à regarder droit devant moi. Têtue comme j'étais, je n'allais sûrement pas lui donner cet honneur. De toute façon je n'habitai pas tellement loin et il ne pleuvait presque pas.

-Vas mourir Cullen !

C'est alors que la pluie se mis à tomber très fort si bien que je m'arrêtai, déjà trempée en seulement 30 secondes.

Edward avança et me regarda à travers la vitre. Je me décidai à entrer dans sa voiture préférant 10 minutes de voiture avec lui, plutôt qu'un bon gros rhume de 2 semaines.

Le voyage se passa dans le calme, je regardai devant moi, le visage empreint de colère.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, je détacha ma ceinture, ouvris la portière pour descendre mais Edward me retint pour mon manteau.

-Tu ne me remercies pas ? dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Non. Lâche-moi Cullen. Dis-je tandis que j'essayai vainement de sortir de la voiture.

Il me ramena en arrière d'un geste. Je me retrouvai donc la tête sur son torse, sa tâte au-dessus de moi. Il me fit un petit sourire en coin tandis que je le fusillai du regard. Il se pencha sur moi et déposa un baiser sur le front. Je cessai immédiatement de gesticulai pour apprécier pleinement ce geste. Il se relava toujours avec ce satané petit sourire en coin.

-Je te déteste Cullen ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Moi aussi, dit-il pendant que je me relavai et sortais de la voiture. A demain _mia bella _(ma belle), ajouta-il avant que je ne claque la portière.

Je lui adressa un petit signe de la main puis chercher les clés de la maison dans mon sac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos Reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Merci à Phika17 pour cette petite leçon de conjugaison. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas ! Lol**

**Voilà la suite des aventures… à préciser que Edward et Bella ne sont pas vraiment de vrai ennemi (Bella ne cassera pas les dents de Edward dans cette fiction lol, mais merci pour l'idée ^^), enfin vous découvrirez par vous-même et j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Disclamer : J'empreinte juste les personnages de cette magnifique quadrilogie qui appartiennent tous à Stéphanie Meyer. Ils appartiennent également à elle dans le premier chapitre.**

**Dans ce chapitre, pas trop d'action, l'histoire se met en place tout doucement… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop !**

**Bonne lecture !**

18h30…J'avais encore le temps de préparer à manger avant que Charlie ne rentre du commissariat (Il était la chef de la police). J'allai déposai mon sac dans ma chambre, et j'en profitai pour enfiler des habits secs. Je redescendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, m'emparai du téléphone et rejoignit la cuisine tout en composa le numéro que je connaissais par cœur à force de le faire. Deux sonneries…

-Allô ?

-Salut Esmée, c'est Bella !

-Bonjour Bella ! Alice est à côté de moi, je te la passe ! Bonne soirée !

-Merci, à toi aussi.

Esmée était la mère de mes meilleurs amis. Sa famille comptait le Docteur Carlisle, son mari, Emmett, le gros nounours, Edward ainsi qu'Alice. Edward et elle étaient jumeaux. Ensuite il y avait Jasper et Rosalie Hale qui avaient été adopté par la famille Cullen à la mort de leurs parents suite à un accident de voiture. Katherine et Tom Hale étaient des amis de longue date de la famille Cullen et sur leur lit de mort, Katherine avait demandé à Esmée et Carlisle de prendre soin de ses enfants.

-Hey Bella !

-Je déteste ton frère !

-Sans blague ! C'est pas nouveau çà ! Autre chose à me raconter ?

-Ben non ! Repondis-je.

-Moi si ! J'ai entendue Tyler Crow dire qu'il te mettrait dans son lit avant la fin de l'année scolaire !

-Ah ! L'année dernière c'était Matthew Mcsoly. Il n'a pas réussi. Dis-je en rigolant

-Le pauvre quand même t'aurait pu y aller plus doucement, je me souviens qu'il est resté à terre pendant une bonne heure.

Je me souvenais également. Au bal de fin d'année, il avait voulu danser avec moi : j'avais accepté. Sauf qu'il avait commencé à me peloter, alors je lui avais mis un bon coup de genou dans les parties et une baffe en prime qui l'avait achevé.

-J'était l'objet d'un pari idiot et en plus il m'avait peloté et toi tu me dis que j'aurai pu y aller plus doucement ?

-Ben oui…Il ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

-Rien à battre !

-Enfin bref, tu viens à la maison demain soir et tu passes le week-end avec nous !

Que répondre à ça ?

-Comme tous les week-end Ali ! Bon je te laisse faut que je finisse de faire à manger et j'ai pas trop envie de faire tomber le téléphone dans la farce pour les tomates.

-Ok ! A demain Bell's ! Biz.

Je me remis donc à la préparation de mes tomates farcies tandis que je pensais à Alice. Elle était une de mes deux meilleures amies. Elle était toujours enthousiaste, joyeuse, folle…Une vrai pile Duracel (pas une pile Alcaline)... C'était le petit lutin de la famille et le mien aussi maintenant. Elle était plus petite que moi mais pas de beaucoup : je mesurais environ 1m63, elle devait faire dans les 1m60. Elle avait des cheveux assez courts coiffés en pointe et des yeux verts comme son frère. Toujours à la pointe de la mode. Alice était une fan de fringues, elle fabriquait les siens toute seule d'ailleurs.

Tandis que je m'étais le repas dans le four, je reçus un message :

« Mia Bella, me pardonnes-tu ? » de la part d'Edward.

Je lui avais déjà pardonné de toute façon. Je n'arrivais jamais à être longtemps en colère contre lui.

« Mais je t'ai déjà pardonné ! A demain »

Je montai ensuite faire le reste de mes devoirs dans ma chambre en attendant que Charlie rentre.


	3. première rencontre

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Merci pour reviews !!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui est assez soft aussi ! Le truc c'est qu'il faut que je mette l'histoire en place mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas mis rating M pour rien !**

**Bonne lecture**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai quand mon réveil se mit à sonner. Je partis dans la salle de bain non sans me prendre les pieds dans la couverture qui était tombé pendant la nuit. Je me rétamais comme une crêpe, ma tête heurtant violemment le sol.

-Aouch.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella ! Fais donc attention où tu mets tes pieds. Entendis-je criai d'en bas.

-Salut 'pa !

Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et regardai mon reflet dans le miroir où une bosse prenait déjà forme sur le coté droit de mon front. Et encore une. Je fis rapidement ma toilette puis retourna dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je mis un jeans slim, enfila un débardeur blanc assez décolleté, un gilet par-dessus. Je me regardais dans la glace accrochée à la porte de mon placard : je n'étais ni trop petite, ni trop grande, j'avis de cheveux brun presque noir ondulé qui m'arrivaient au milieu du dos, des yeux chocolat, ma poitrine était d'une taille correcte par rapport à la moyenne. Le shopping n'avait jamais été une de mes passions contrairement à Alice ou Rosalie. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas non plus une fille qui s'habillait à la mode avec deux ans de décalage. A phoenix, cela me plaisait de passer quelques samedi à faire les magasins, mais tous les week-ends…c'était trop pour moi. Malgré moi, je m'habillai drôlement mieux quand même depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks et rencontrée Rosalie et Alice. Cette dernière m'avait d'ailleurs créé la moitié de ma garde-robe actuelle. Je l'ai en remerciai. Jouer à poupée Bella était leur passe-temps favoris (quand elles n'étaient pas dans les bras de leur chéri respectif), mais cela ne me dérangeais pas : de un, je passai du temps avec mes amies et de deux, le résultat était toujours satisfaisant à la fin.

Je filai dans la salle de bain afin de me coiffer et de me maquiller. Je ressortis une dizaine de minutes plus tard maquillée légèrement comme j'aimais et coiffée d'une tresse lâche reposant sur mon épaule. Je descendis et pris mon petit-déjeuner tandis que Charlie partait à son boulot.

Je débarrassai mon bol quand j'entendis un klaxon : Volvo grise. Je faisais un petit signe à Edward par la fenêtre et me dépêchai de mettre mes chaussures : noires vernis à talons (je sais pour une miss maladroite, ça pouvait paraître bizarre que je mette des talons, pourtant je ne me cassai pas plus la figure en talons qu'en chaussures plates à mon grand étonnment). Mon manteau et hop, j'étais prête. Je sortis, ferma la porte à clé et je m'asseyais auprès d'Edward.

-Mia Bella ! T'as encore une bosse sur ton joli front. Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Je sais. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Edward et moi avions une relation, comment dire… bizarre. Nous ne sortions pas ensemble, çà non ! C'était un ami proche, un de mes meilleurs amis. Dés le premier jour, il m'avait cherché. Je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

_Flash-back_

_Je m'étais rendue à la cantine seule, c'était mon deuxième jour. Je cherchai du regard quelqu'un que je connaissais mais je ne vis personne, enfin personne avec qui j'avais envie de déjeuner. Je m'étais donc assis à une table toute seule près d'une fenêtre. Je commençais à manger quand j'entendis : _

_-Belle demoiselle, ici est notre table attitrée._

_Je me retournai pour découvrir un beau gosse comme je n'en avais jamais vu jusqu'à lors, même à Phoenix. Corps d'apollon, cheveux brun cuivré, un visage angélique, des yeux verts absolument merveilleux, des lèvres à croquer… Pourtant sa façon de m'adresser la parole ne m'avait pas plu, je ne savais pas, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui transpirait l'arrogance. Derrière lui se tenait un grand brun, carré, les yeux brun… Un vrai nounours, je le sentais. Si sa carrure me terrifia, son sourire me rassura tout de suite._

_-Et ? Répondis-je à l'apollon en le fixant droit dans les yeux._

_-Si tu veux rester à cette table, il faut que tu payes avec ton corps ma belle, me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil._

_Je vis le brun derrière levai les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils._

_-C'est ça, vas-y cause toujours pauv' tâche va ! Dégage, retourne chez ta mère _(Pardon Esmée)_!_

_Je sais, j'étais plus ou moins grossière mais je n'aimais qu'on me parle comme çà. Et à ces moments là, je n'avais pas ma langue dans la poche. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me retourner qu'une touffe de cheveux brun m'étouffa._

_-Aaaaah ! Je l'adore elle ! Elle est trop mignonne ! C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?_

_-Alice lâche-la, elle n'arrive plus à respirer !_

_Donc la folle brune était Alice ! Elle me lâcha et me fixa avec un énorme sourire. J'essayai de lui retournai son sourire mais hélas j'était encore trop sous le choc de ma respiration coupée. Un rire semblable à un ours se fit entendre, la provenance ? Le grand brun._

_-Je m'appelle Emmett. Voici Alice, dit-il en désignant la brune assise maintenant à côté de moi. Et Edward, rajouta-t-il en désignant celui que je venais d'insulter. Tu es Isabella Swan c'est çà ?_

_-Juste… Bella, Dis-je._

_-Comment t'a remballé mon frère, c'était énorme, reprit Alice. J'adore quand les filles le remballent. Bon c'est vrai que ça n'arrive pas très souvent parce qu'il faut tout de même admettre qu'il est beau gosse, tout comme sa sœur jumelle est hyper mignonne, n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors toi, c'était le must._

_Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je tentais un sourire et dis timidement :_

_-Merci ?_

_Alice continua à me parler pendant que Emmett et Edward s'asseyaient en face de nous. Edward me lança un regard froid. Oups ! Venais-je de me faire un ennemi après seulement une journée et demi dans ce bahut._

_Je commençai à parler avec Alice, quand une superbe blonde apparue à notre table. Visage fin, poitrine volumineuse, taille fine, des hanches de rêves, des jambes longues et fines. Bref, le corps que toutes filles normalement constituées voulait avoir. Elle s'asseya à côté d'Emmett et l'embrassa. Puis elle me regarda, surprise._

_-Bella je te présente Rosalie. Rosalie voici Bella. Elle me regarda sans être sûre de ce qu'elle devait penser de moi._

_-T'aurai dû voir la façon qu'elle a eu de remettre Ed' à sa place, c'était extra j'te jure ! S'exclama Alice._

_Rosalie me souria à pleine dents._

_-Enfin une qui ne bave pas dès qu'Ed' arrive dans les parages. Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. Appelle-moi Rose._

_Avant que je réponde quoi que ce soit, Un blond très élancé s'asseya au côté d'Alice et l'embrassa. J'appris par la suite qu'il s'appelait Jasper._

_Fin de flash-back_

Ce jour-là, je m'étais fait des amis pour la vie. A ce moment, je n'en étais pas sûr pour Edward, mais mon charme avait fini par déteindre sur lui (parce que oui d'après Ali et Rose, j'avais du charme).

Donc comme je le disais, ma relation avec Edward était bizarre. C'était un de mes meilleurs amis et je l'adorai. Quand il nous arrivait de nous retrouver tout seul le week-end parce que Alice était avec Jasper dans sa chambre et que Rosalie était dans la sienne avec Jasper, nous parlions de tout et de rien. J'adorais ces moments là, c'était grâce à ceux-ci que nous en étions arrivés à cette relation. Pour autant, il arrivait d'être un vrai con, comme hier après-midi, mais essayait de me dégrafer mon soutif, n'était pas le pire qu'il m'est fait. En fait Edward était à la fois mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon pire ennemi. C'est pour ça que je disais de lui que c'était mon meilleur ennemi.


	4. vengeance

**Disclamer : personnages pas à moi.**

**Je vous mets tout de suite le quatrième chapitre parce que demain je recommence à travailler et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster aussi souvent. Entre boulot, maison à entretenir et ma petite fille…c'est du boulot…**

**Voilà la petite vengeance de Bella. J'espère que sa vous plaira. **

**Et puis, si vous avez des idées que de crasse qu'ils peuvent se faire l'un à l'autre (sans que se soit trop méchant bien sûr, ils sont amis tout de même), je suis preneuse.**

**Bonne lecture**

Nous arrivâmes au lycée. Sur le parking, nous attendait les autres membres de la famille Cullen.

-Ma pauvre Bella, je vais encore devoir réparer ta Chevrolet. Donne-moi les clés, sauta de joie Rosalie.

Rosalie avait le physique d'une bombe sexuelle. Vous voyez les filles dans les films américains qui pour récolté des fonds pour je ne sais pas trop quoi, lavent des voitures en tee-shirt blanc et short très courts, celles qui font des concours de tee-shirts mouillés pour s'amuser. Rosalie aurait pu faire partie de ces filles là, sauf qu'elle préférait avoir les mains dans le quanbui et tripoter la mécanique (sans mauvais jeu de mots). C'était une passionnée de mécanique, alors imaginez dans quel état, elle était quand elle avait découvert ma Chevrolet : Un vrai terrain de jeu pour elle. La plupart du temps elle priait pour que ma Chevrolet tombe en miettes afin qu'elle puisse la réparer.

-Bella Bella (belle Bella), pourrais-tu dire à Rose et Ali que des films à l'eau de rose y'en a marre, s'il te plaît ? Dis-leur qu'un film d'action ce serait bien aussi, non ? Dit Emmett en me regardant avec son petit air de chien battu.

Je ne pouvais pas résister à ses yeux là. Et puis Jasper me regardait également avec son air de chat mouillé.

-eh bien les filles, c'est vrai qu'un film d'action serait pas mal. Çà changerait !

-Vous l'avez perverti avec vos idées ! Va de retro Satana ! Cria Alice en mimant le signe de croix en direction d'Emmett.

-Mais non Ali, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pensé à tout ! Tu sais très bien que dans presque tous les films d'action, il y a de la romance aussi ! Un aventurier sans sa dulcinée se serait comme une glace à la vanille sans sa chantilly, comme un gâteau au chocolat sans sa crème anglaise, comme Tom sans Jerry, comme …! M'emportai-je.

-C'est bon Bella, je crois qu'on a compris ce que tu voulais dire, m'interrompit Jasper.

Je remettais les pieds sur terre ! Eh hop ! Dans la poche, je faisais plaisir aux deux parties.

Je me tournai vers Edward, il était entrain de discuter avec Emmett du film qu'il voulait voir ce soir. Il ne me regardait pas, j'en profitai pour faire mon petit sourire en coin sadique qui voulait dire : Tu vas déguster Cullen, j'ai trouvé ma vengeance.

La matinée se déroula sans embrouille particulière, j'attendais le bon moment.

Nous mangeâmes tous dehors, le soleil ayant décidé de nous faire honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui. Ensuite nous partîmes nous asseoir à même le sol, le sol étant relativement sec. Edward s'allongea dans l'herbe prés de moi, et ferma les yeux afin de se détendre.

Grossière erreur Cullen. Je me rapprochai de lui, lui chantai une musique douce et passai ma main dans ses cheveux : je savais que ça le faisait dormir. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous pouvions tous entendre sa respiration légère : signe qu'il dormait. Je sortis alors mon arme de mon sac…Mon stylo à bille. J'avais décidé de faire de son joli visage, une toile pour mes œuvres. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien utilisait mon marqueur indélébile mais je n'étais pas aussi sadique, quoique…Noooon !

Je m'appliquai donc à dessiner sur mon dernier support, trouvé de fraîche date, des fleurs, des soleils, des lunes, des smileys, et encore des fleurs.

Je le réveillai pour qu'on aille en cours de biologie. Il me sourit et me fit un bisou sur la joue. Moi je me retenais de ne pas exploser de rire, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Nous partîmes tout les deux vers notre salle. Nos camarades lancèrent des regards étonnés à Cullen qui, lui, les remarquaient.

Quand nous fûmes assis à nos places dans la salle de biologie (nous étions côte à côte), il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Bella, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Y'a tout le monde qui me regarde bizarrement.

Ne pas rire, surtout ne pas rire.

-Oh oui ! Tu as une petite tâche d'herbe sur la joue gauche !

Il se frotta la joue gauche, ce qui eu pour effet d'étaler le stylo.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui oui ! Répondis-je en essayant de retenir mon sourire qui menacer au bord de mes lèvres.

C'est là que Jessica Stanley entra dans la salle et jeta un regard horrifier sur Cullen. Elle se précipita sur lui.

-Mon Dieu Eddy ! Qui est-ce qui a osé dessiner son ton visage ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna directement vers moi, alors que j'explosai de rire, la tête dans mes bras. Il se leva et sorti de la salle, sûrement pour aller aux toilettes pour effacer mon œuvre d'art. Le cours commença. Je commençai à me calmer de mon fou rire quand Cullen Rentra dans la salle, le visage rougit d'avoir frotté pour enlever le stylo à bille, ce qui me fit repartir direct dans mon fou rire.

Au bout des deux heures de biologie que l'on avait, et pendant lequel j'avais eu de temps en temps de petits surbresauts de rire, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours et le début du week-end retentit. Edward n'avait rien dit pendant ces deux heures. Quand nous sortîmes de la salle, il se retourna vers moi.

-Ha…ha…ha…Très drôle Swan ! Saches qu'on ne joue pas avec ce qui ne nous appartiens pas ! Et ce visage (il pointa du doigt son visage) ne t'appartient pas Swan !

Je luttais pour ne pas rire, il dut le voir car il s'avança vers moi tandis que je reculais. Je finis par me coller contre le mur toujours sur le point d'exploser de rire. Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Tu me le payeras Swan…Et tu t'en mordras les doigts !

J'éclatai de rire, s'en était fini de moi. Les menaces qu'Edward m'adressait, m'avaient toujours fait rire (cela était beaucoup moins drôle quand il les mettait à exécution par contre, soit dit en passant).

Je rigolai encore lorsque nous arrivâmes au parking et rejoignit toute la bande. Il ne faisait déjà plus la gueule, il avait même à moitié rit avec moi. C'était comme ça entre nous deux.


	5. Enfin le weekend! partie 1

**Voici une partie du week-end !! Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre mais… bah, je vous laisse découvrir en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

**Merci pour vos reviews et pour vos idées.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Les garçons avaient leur entraînement de basket jusqu'à 18 heures. Je montai dans ma Chevrolet et tentai de la démarrer…elle démarra. Il faudrait que j'embrasse Rose…Encore une fois. Je prenais la direction de chez moi. Quand j'arrivai, je filai dans ma chambre faire mon sac en prévision du week-end. 20 minutes plus tard, je ressortit de la maison, démarra ma voiture et fila direction « Villa Cullen ». Presque tous les week-ends, depuis que je connaissais les Cullen, j'allais les passer chez ces derniers. Esmée et Carlisle, eux, partaient s'isoler dans un petit cottage en plein milieu de la forêt et nous laissait la villa. Je n'étais pas encore garé qu'Alice m'ouvrait la porte.

-Mes parents sont déjà partis !

Les vendredi, nous avions pris toutes les trois l'habitude de faire un succulent dessert aux garçons pour après le repas qu'ils préparaient.

-Hey Bella ! Me dit Rosalie en prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci Rose pour la voiture. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

-Rien malheureusement et tu n'aurais certainement plus de voiture à l'heure qu'il est ma pauvre, rigola-t-elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? M'enquis-je.

-Euh…Mousse au chocolat ? Tenta Alice.

-Avec petits biscuits au miel ? Ajoutai-je.

-C'est parti ! Cria Rosalie.

Cette dernière était déjà devant l'immense chaîne HIFI et appuyai sur power. Nous avions également l'habitude de faire la cuisine avec la musique à fond et de se déhancher comme des folles. Aujourd'hui notre moment féminin commençai par… « Welcome to the club » by Manian.

La mousse au chocolat et les petits biscuits faits. J'arrêtai la musique et on s'affala toutes les trois sur le canapé de cuir blanc en rigolant jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes à cause de la dernière chorégraphie qu'Alice avait trouvé.

Les garçons rentrent peu après.

-Bon les filles qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un petit saut dans la piscine ? Proposa Rosalie. Pendant que les garçons vont prendre une douche.

-YEEEESSSS ! Criai-je à l'unisson avec Alice.

Les Cullen avaient fait installer une piscine couverte dans le sous-sol de la maison. Je me dirigeai avec Rose et Alice vers l'étage afin de me changer. 10 minutes après nous étions toutes les trois dans la piscine. Nous discutions tranquillement quand je sentis une main autour de ma cheville.

-Aaaaa….blublublublu !

Je me retournai dans l'eau pour apercevoir mon agresseur que je savais être soit Emmett, soit Edward. Et c'était…Edward. Je remontais à la surface pour prendre un peu d'air et je replongeai à l'assaut de mon « agresseur ». Dans cette rude bataille, je perdis quelques cheveux et, lui, écopa d'une marque rouge dans le dos (en effet j'avais griffé Edward, sans le faire exprès bien sûr, et il avait eu le réflexe d'agripper mes cheveux).

Nous sortîmes de la piscine 1 heures plus tard. Je filai me laver. Une fois cela fait, je me séchai rapidement et enfilai mes habits. J'étais en train de me coiffer quand j'entendis toquer à la porte. Je savais qui c'était, je souriai et allai ouvris la porte. Edward entra et referma la porte derrière lui pendant que je filai devant le miroir pour finir de me coiffer. Il s'approcha de moi, et entoura ma taille de ses bras.

-Attends 30 secondes au moins, le temps que je finisse, dis-je.

Je posai ma brosse et me retourna pour mon câlin. C'était un petit rituel qui s'était installé entre nous. Il avait commencé car un jour on s'était pris la tête, j'étais partis prendre ma douche énervée. Il avait frappé à la porte pendant que je finissais de m'habiller. Il se tenait alors devant moi avec une belle rose. Je l'avais laissé entrer, il m'avait alors prise dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner…Ça avait marché. Depuis ce jour, j'exigeais mon câlin après chaque douche du vendredi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je me laissai aller dans cette étreinte, ma tête sur son torse. J'adorais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Puis il se recula légèrement.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu me lâches si tu veux que j'aille préparer le repas ?

Je le lâchai et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain pour descendre rejoindre les autres.

Nous étions à table depuis un moment et…j'en prenais plein la gueule…

-Vous vous souvenez…quand elle… a voulu aider un vieux à traverser la route et … qu'elle…qu'elle… explosa de rire Edward.

-…qu'elle a trébuché et s'est rétamée sur le macadam avec le pépé, termina Emmett avant d'exploser de rire lui aussi.

-Le meilleur, c'est quand le pépé l'a engueulé comme du poisson pas frais, ajouta Edward avant de rire de nouveau.

Moi, je ne trouvais ça plus très drôle, ça faisait déjà la 5e histoire qu'ils racontaient pour s'amuser à me tourner en ridicule. D'ailleurs les filles ne trouvaient plus ces histoires drôles non plus.

-Vous vous souvenez aussi la soirée d'Halloween chez Mike Newton ? Quand elle est tombée le cul en premier sur une grosse citrouille… (Rire)…Elle arrivait même plus se relever. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'était même pas bourrée.

Ça c'était l'histoire de trop, surtout que je détestais qu'on me la rappelle. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour m'aider. J'étais rester mon derrière coincé dans une citrouille géante pendant 15 minutes pendant que toute l'école était morte de rire, y compris eux.

-Et toi tu veux que je te rappelle comment t'a fini à la fête de Jessica : la tête dans les géranium, entrain de vomi tout ce que tu pouvais. Ou quand on t'a retrouvé à poil en rentrant un dimanche : monsieur faisait du nudisme (_nda : je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'aurais bien voulu assister à ça_).

Son visage pâlit à vu d'œil au moment de cette anecdote. Les autres se mirent à rire en voyant que je le remettais à sa place.

-Ou quand, à la soirée de Lauren, je t'ai retrouvé entrain de coucher avec Jessica Stan…

Je plaquai vivement mes mains sur ma bouche.

…

…

Oups ! J'avais fait une gaffe là ! Je vis son visage passait du blanc au rouge en me regardant avec un regard dur, ses yeux remplis de colère. Tout le monde nous fixait à tour de rôle. Je n'étais pas censé en parler de ça. Je lui avais promis de garder le secret, mais emportée par la colère, je n'y avais plus pensé.

-QUOI ? S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper.

-Euh…Oubliez, j'ai rien dit ! Y'a rien eu…

-T'a couché avec cette poufiasse ? S'exclama Rosalie, avec une moue dégoûtée.

Edward se leva et monta les escaliers sans se retourner.

-Bella tu nous expliques ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Non, je ne vous explique pas, y'a rien à expliquer ! Je ne devais pas le dire. Dis-je sans quitter des yeux l'escalier où Edward avait disparu. Vous savez quoi ? Choisissez un film ! Je reviens ! Rajoutai-je en levant et en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir cafté ça ! Il n'avait pas voulu que les autres soient au courant parce que il avait trop honte ! Il n'était pas bourré à cette soirée, par contre Jessica l'était, elle. Elle s'était jetée sur lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ses hormones, et avait couché avec elle. Bien sûr, elle, ne s'en souvenait pas. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait profité d'elle. Même si c'était vrai que c'était une mégère, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Je l'avais réconforté comme je pouvais.

J'arrivai devant sa porte, dedans la musique était poussée à fond. Je toquai, mais je n'entendis personne me répondre, la musique était sûrement trop forte. Je poussai donc la porte et entrai. Il était dos à moi. Je me dirigeai vers la chaîne HIFI et l'éteignis.

-Dégage !

-Edwa…

-DEGAGE JE T'AI DIT ! Hurla-t-il.

J'en restai bouche bée. Jamais il ne m'avait crié dessus. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Excuse-moi Edward ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…Sanglotai-je.

Je restai debout à pleurer pendant quelques minutes. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il se retourna vers moi, une expression sur son visage qui me disait qu'il me pardonnait. Je me précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Je pleurai contre son torse, trempant sa chemise.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, je ressentis un frisson descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale et s'arrêtai dans mon bas ventre. Je me collai encore plus contre lui en resserrant ma prise autour de son cou. Lui, resserra ses bars autour de ma taille.

Il est vrai que je ressentais une forte attirance pour lui. Après tout c'était quand même le plus beau gosse du lycée et des environs. Je le trouvais beau, drôle, intelligent… Enfin quand il n'était en mode « mon pire ennemi ». Je ne voulais cependant pas analyser les mouvements que mon corps faisait de sa propre initiative, sans que mon esprit les ai envoyés, quand il me touchait. Je ne voulais pas non plus penser à ce qu'il me faisait ressentir quand je voyais son regard posait sur moi. J'étais bien comme ça et pour l'instant je ne voulais pas que ça change.

Je pensais que de son côté, c'était la même chose. J'étais extrêmement bien dans ses bras.


	6. enfin le weekend partie 2

**Voici la suite du week-end !!! Bon dans ce chapitre quelques explications et un flash-back et du POV Edward !!**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Nous redescendîmes dans le salon où Alice et Emmett se disputaient pour savoir quel film nous allions voir ce soir. Personne ne parla de l'altercation de tout à l'heure. Nous décidâmes tous de regarder « Paranoïak » _(nda : j'adore de trop ce film, en plus Shia Laboeuf à l'air de trop bien embrasser)_. Je m'installais juste à côté d'Edward qui me pris dans ses bras, comme tous les vendredis soir.

Au milieu du film, Alice et Jasper nous abandonnèrent afin de faire des « _trucs de couple_ », comme disais Alice, suivis de près par Rosalie et Emmett. Edward m'avais expliqué, tout au début, que Carlisle et Esmée leurs interdisaient de dormir ensemble pendant la semaine à cause des cours. Alors dès que le week-end arrivait, ils en profitaient. Je ne leurs en voulais pas, je comprenais, même si j'étais célibataire, ce qui ne fut pas toujours le cas. Quand j'étais encore à Phoenix, j'avais eu mon premier amour : Jacob. Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant un an et demi, puis nous avions rompu d'un commun accord environ 6 mois avant que je ne déménage à Forks. C'est lui qui m'avait fait découvrir les plaisirs du sexe, et bon Dieu, je vous pris de me croire quand je dis qu'il était doué pour les plaisirs de la chair. Sa langue faisait des merveilles sur mon anatomie... Je crois qu'avec Jake, nous avions fait l'amour un peu près dans tout les endroits imaginables et possibles. Entre nous deux, ça avait toujours était un peu bestial… J'en avais des frissons de plaisir à repenser à tout ça.

POV Edward

Le film venait de se terminer, les autres étaient déjà montés dans leurs chambres depuis un bon moment. Et Bella…Dormait tout contre moi, sa tête posée sur mon torse. Je souriai, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait. Bella me faisait souvent ce genre de plan. Je la redressai légèrement et la tirai vers moi afin de pouvoir passer mes bras derrière ses genoux. Je passai mon autre bras sous son dos et me levai avec elle dans mes bras. Je poussai un soupir…C'était moi ou Bella avait pris un peu de poids ses derniers temps ? _Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées_, rigolai-je intérieurement. Quoique…Des fois je me le demandais. Je la déposai sur mon lit et entrepris de la déshabiller.

La première fois que je l'avais déshabillé j'avais failli lui sauter dessus à la place. Nous étions un vendredi soir, je l'avais secoué à la fin du film car elle s'était endormie. Je l'avais aidé à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à ma chambre. Je lui avais dit de filai directement dans ma salle de bain pour qu'elle se mette en pyjama. Elle en était ressortie trente secondes plus tard, à moitié déshabillée. Elle avait, en effet, debouttoné son jeans laissant apparaître son boxer (ça, je l'avais su après), elle avait essayé de retirer son haut mais s'était coincée la tête dedans et elle avait les bras en l'air…la scène était comique certes, le problème c'est que sa poitrine était à découvert (enfin elle avait tout de même son soutien-gorge, mais tout de même). J'avais alors dégluti difficilement est m'était rapproché d'elle en sentant une tension,difficilement contrôlable,dans mon bas ventre. Je l'avais assise sur mon lit et l'avais aidé à enlever son haut. Elle était tellement endormie qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la situation et m'avait dit, d'une voix ensommeillée, en s'allongeant sur mon lit :

-Aide-moi à me déshabiller s'il te plaît.

J'étais très, mais alors très mal à l'aise au regard de la bosse qui se formait dans mon pantalon. Au moins, elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour s'en rendre compte. Je lui avais alors retiré ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon (sur lequel j'avais beaucoup hésité, de peur de la violée sur place). Mon érection me faisant de plus en plus mal à l'étroit dans mon jeans (la douche froide s'imposait). J'avais finalement réussi à la mettre en pyjama (enfin…je ne lui avait pas retiré son soutien-gorge…Je n'était pas un gros pervers non plus) et avait filais prendre une bonne douche froide. Le lendemain matin quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être mise en pyjama, j'avais rigolé et lui avais expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait été aussi gênée que moi la veille. Puis de fil en aiguille, maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait je la portais en haut (car réveiller Bella Swan n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire) et je la déshabillai moi-même (je réussissais mieux à me contrôler maintenant, mais je lui laissais toujours son soutien-gorge).

Je la mis sous le drap et filai dans la salle de bain ma préparer pour la nuit. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle et instinctivement, elle se colla contre moi, sa tête sur mon torse.

Nous dormions tout le temps ensemble quand elle venait à la maison. La première fois que nous avions dormis ensemble, je m'en souvenais parfaitement.

_Flash-back_

_J'étais allongé sur mon lit et réfléchissais. Bella Swan m'énervait, je ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Elle était toujours entrain de me critiquer. Moi aussi me direz vous mais je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on réponde à mes pics en dehors de ma famille. Et Bella, elle, me remballer à chaque fois avec une telle aisance que ça me foutait le moral à zéro. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était belle et qu'elle m'attirait. Je regardais mon réveil : 1h30. Par la baie vitrée de ma chambre (je ne fermai jamais les volets), je voyais l'orage se rapprocher petit à petit. Nous étions vendredi soir. Bella était venu pour le week-end, malgré quelques protestations de ma part. Nous avions tout de même passé une bonne soirée, même si Bella et moi s'étions tapés sur le système mutuellement. Alice et Rose l'avaient installé dans la chambre d'amie, juste à côté de ma chambre. Cela faisait 1h que je cogitais et par conséquent l'insomnie m'avait gagné._

_Je vis un éclair zébrer le ciel, le tonnerre ne tarda pas à déchirer le silence dans lequel la nuit était plongée. Après plusieurs séries éclairs-tonnerres, on toqua à ma porte._

_-Entrez, dis-je._

_La personne ouvrit la porte…C'était Bella. Elle était habillé d'une petite nuisette bleu nuit, laissant apparaître ses jambes fines (sur lesquelles je m'attardait un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu). Elle avait les cheveux détachés qui lui tomber sur les épaules. En bref…Elle était plus que désirable en ce moment._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Swan ? Lançais-je en reprenant me esprits._

_Elle semblait gênée. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis leva les yeux vers moi, même de la où j'étais je pouvais apercevoir les tâches rouges qui avaient envahi ses joues._

_-Je...Je me…, tenta-t-elle._

_-Bon t'accouches Swan ou quoi ? L'interrompis-je. J'ai pas que ça à faire._

_-Jmedemdaissijpouvdormectoi ? Marmonna-t-elle._

_-Quoi ? Putain Swan articule quand tu parles bordel ! Il est 1h30, tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? L'agressai-je._

_Je la vis se raidir, elle inspira profondément et expira en faisant de même. Elle avait sûrement eu envie de ma balançai une réplique à la gueule._

_-Je peux dormir…avec toi…s'il te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle tout en regardant ses pieds._

_Je restai sur le cul. Elle voulait dormir avec moi ? C'était quoi c'te bordel ? Enfin elle voulait juste dormir ou « dormir », c'est-à-dire toute nue si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_-Quoi ? Demandais-je comme un attardé._

_Avant qu'elle ait pu me répondre, un éclair éclaira ma chambre et le tonnerre suivit juste après. Immédiatement, Bella se recroquevilla sur elle-même… Ça y'est j'avais compris._

_-Swan, ne me dis pas qu'à ton âge tu as encore peur de l'orage quand même ? Ricanais-je._

_Elle me fusilla du regard._

_-Eh ben si ! T'es content ? Alors tu me laisses dormir avec toi ou je retourne dans ma chambre ? Dit-elle avec colère._

_Je la regardais un instant, la jugeant. Je n'y croyais pas, elle avait peur des orages et voulais par conséquent dormir avec moi pour que je la rassure. Je lui fit un petit sourire en coin diabolique et soulevai mes draps, l'invitant par ce geste à venir dormir avec moi._

_Elle s'approcha timidement et se glissa sous mes draps. A ce moment un autre coup de tonnerre retenti et, dans un geste de survie, elle se colla littéralement à moi. Ses bras étaient noués autour de mon cou, sa tête était niché dans le creux de mon cou, près de ma clavicule, une de ses jambes était passée par-dessus les miennes et je pouvais sentir sa poitrine collé à moitié sur mon torse dénudé (oui je dormais en caleçon)._

_Une fois la surprise passée, elle se détacha rapidement de moi._

_-Désolé…Réflexe ! S'excusa-t-elle._

_-Pas…Pas grave ! Bafouillai-je encore sous le choc._

_Un autre coup de tonnerre…Elle se rapprocha légèrement de moi._

_-Quand ils vont savoir au lycée que t'as dormis avec moi parce que t'as peur de l'orage…ça va être géant ! M'exclamai-je une fois la surprise de son étreinte passée._

_-Tu peux leur dire, je m'en fous de toute façon…Moi je leur dirai que tu as peur des canards…Dit-elle tout sourire._

…

…

_Comment elle savait ça d'abord ?...ALICE…J'avais une sœur diabolique… (Ben quoi les canards ça pince, c'est méchant…)_

_Je ne dis plus rien. Le coup de tonnerre suivant la fit se rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Je finis par passer mon bras par-dessus elle._

_-Allez viens là ! Lui dis-je._

_Elle se glissa jusqu'à moi, tandis que je refermais mon bras sur ses épaules._

_Fin de Flash-Back_

Le lendemain de cette nuit là, j'avais des cernes à rendre jaloux un zombi. Je n'avais pas fermer l'œil de la nuit...la cause ? Elle, évidemment. Elle s'était endormie contre moi et dans son sommeil elle avait déposait sa tête sur mon torse, passé un de ses bras autour de ma taille, et une de ses jambes était venue s'entremêlait aux miennes. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquences de me filer la pire et la meilleure érection de toute ma vie d'adolescent (enfin pour le moment). Elle avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit avant que je n'arrive à me calmer, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pousser de petits gémissements dans son sommeil et qu'elle prononce mon prénom d'une voix si sensuelle que j'avais vraiment pensé à la violée même si elle dormait. Le lendemain, elle, s'était réveillée et se portait comme un charme, alors que moi, j'étais dans un de ces états. Après, toutes les nuits où il y avait de l'orage, elle venait se faufilait dans mon lit, jusqu'au jour où nous avions décidés de toujours dormir ensemble les week-ends.

Donc tout cela pour dire qu'en ce vendredi soir, je m'endormi avec ma Bella dans les bras.


	7. Mononeurone

**Dans ce chapitre nous avons la vengeance d'Edward et la vengeance de Bella !!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre les choses vont évoluer ne vous inquiétez pas!!promis**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

POV BELLA

Le reste du week-end c'était plutôt bien passé. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres engueulades entre Edward et moi. Le samedi, nous avions étaient faire les boutiques à Seattle tous ensemble, puis nous étions aller manger au restaurant (où la serveuse m'avais bien gonflé à reluquer Edward comme ça). Nous étions ensuite aller boire un coup dans un bar, puis nous étions rentrés. Le dimanche après-midi j'étais rentré chez moi pour faire un peu profiter de ma présence à mon père.

Le lundi matin, je me réveillai au doux son de mon réveil (c'est ironique bien sûr). Je filai directement dans la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, les nuits du dimanche au lundi étaient généralement dures ayant passé mon week-end dans les bras d'Edward, je me retrouvai seule dans mon lit froid. Je me lavai, me shampooinai et mis mon après-shampoing, sinon je m'étais au moins 15 minutes à démêlés mes cheveux (Il sentait bizarre d'ailleurs).

Je sorti de la douche et me sécha rapidement. Je me séchai les cheveux tout en avançant pour me plaçai face au miroir, je passai la main sur la glace pour enlever la buée et me regarda…

….

-AAAAHHHH !! C'EST PAS VRAI !! C'EST QUOI ÇA ??? Hurlai-je

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'affola mon père tout en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

-Je suis…je suis…BLONDE !!!!! M'écria-je.

Ma belle couleur brune 100% naturelle avait fait place à un horrible blond foncé. Je me regardai de tout les côtés, fermai les yeux pour les rouvrir la seconde d'après dans l'espoir d'avoir juste eu une hallucination mais cette horrible couleur était là. Je tirai sur mes cheveux, au cas où on m'aurait mis une perruque pendant que je prenais ma douche, mais non.

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible…Ne cessai-je de répéter.

-Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Charlie, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

-NON ! NON ÇA VA PAS ! JE SUIS BLONDE CHARLIE…BLONDE, T'ENTEND !!

Bon allez Bella, calme-toi, respire…Inspire…Expire…Inspire…Expire…Bon voilà. Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse… J'écarquillai les yeux et me précipitai sous la douche, je pris mon après-shampoing, l'ouvrit et le sentit…Du produit pour décoloration…Je savais bien qu'il ne sentait pas comme d'habitude. Je fronçai les sourcils et laissa ma colère me submergeai.

-CULLEN !!! JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !!

J'enfilai rapidement mon boxer ainsi que mon soutien-gorge, enroulai une serviette autour de moi et sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, bousculant Charlie au passage. Je m'enfermai dans la chambre et enfilai le premier jeans et tee-shirt à porter de main. Je fis un petit détour dans la salle de bain pour me donner un petit coup de brosse, me laver les dents…

-On va voir qui aura le dernier mot, mon coco ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme ça tu rêve Cullen… Fulminai-je.

Je continuai à baraguiner quand je déboulai dans la cuisine. Je pris un petit gâteau, sans un regard pour mon père, et allai partir de la maison quand j'entendis un rire étouffé. Je m'arrêtai net, me retournai lentement en direction de Charlie et le vis se retenir de rire à grande peine.

-T'as pas intérêt à rire Charlie, sinon je te promet que tu mangeras des repas cramés pour le restant de tes jours. Suis-je assez clair ? Ou dois-je mettre les points sur les « i » ?

Il prit un visage genre « innocence incarnée » et leva les mains en l'air indiquant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien fait. Je pris alors mon manteau et claqua la porte d'entrée aussi fort que je le pouvais en sortant. Je mis le contact et filai illico presto au lycée. J'arrivai devant le lycée le plus pourri des Etats-Unis et me garai sur n'importe quelle place du parking. Je sorti de la voiture et avisai Cullen à l'autre bout du parking. Je me dirigeai à grandes enjambées vers le responsable de ce désastre qu'étaient à présent mes cheveux. Des yeux me suivaient tout au long du parking et je me retenais à grande peine pour ne pas les envoyais voir ailleurs si j'y étais. Je voulais garder toute ma haine pour Cullen. J'arrivais enfin à sa hauteur.

-CULLEN ! T'es un grand malade ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai, t'as des cases en moins ma parole, c'est pas possible ! Le seul neurone que tu possèdes n'est pas bien connecté, je te jure ! Nan mais t'as vu un peu ce que t'as fait ? Ma parole mais ton père il t'a fini à la pisse ou quoi ? T'as vraiment un grain mon pauvre ! Faut vraiment aller te faire soigner ça devient urgent là ! Nan mais putain faut franchement être tebê pour faire des trucs comme ça !

J'avais réussi à dire tout cela en ne reprenant ma respiration qu'une seule fois. Je le poussai de mes deux mains afin qu'il recule. Putain et l'autre tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était de rigoler.

-Vas-y rigole Cullen mais verra bien qui rira le dernier ! En attendant dégage de ma vue pecno !

Je partis vers le lycée afin de me rendre à mon premier cours de la journée en lançant des regards plein de haine à tout ceux qui osait me dévisager. Je me rendis donc en cours de biologie et m'installai à ma place. Edward arriva peu de temps après et je voyais qu'il se retenait à grande peine de rire. Il s'installa à côté de moi. M. Banner arriva enfin et quand il se retourna vers la classe, il fit des yeux ronds en constatant ma nouvelle couleur.

-Miss Swan… Cette couleur…est très bizarre ! Finit-il par dire pour m'achever.

A peine la fin de sa phrase terminée, le boulet à côté de moi se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

-M. Cullen, un peu de calme ! Sans rire, miss Swan, vous devriez allez au coiffeur pour rattraper ça. Vous avez fait ça toute deule ?

« Idiot number 1 » riait toujours dans sa manche.

-Nan M., c'est à cause de « mono-neurone » qui est à côté de moi ! Vous pouvez toujours lui demandez ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais je crois qu'en ce moment son unique, et oh combien dégradé, neurone est occupé. Vous comprenez, continuai-je sur le ton de la confidence, c'est dur pour lui de faire deux choses à la fois !

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre particulière. Je n'avais pas adressé la parole à Edward depuis le matin et lui, souriait à chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Alice essayai de me rassurer en me disant qu'au coiffeur il arrivait « peut-être » à rattraper les conneries de son frère (en disant également soit dit en passant combien son frère avait une imagination débordante et ingénieuse pour ce qui était de faire des conneries). Rose, elle, me faisait l'éloge de la splendeur des blondes (donc en gros que ce n'était si grave que je sois blonde et j'avais de sérieux doute là-dessus). Jasper se contentai de retenir son rire à chaque fois que je croisai on regard, tandis qu'Emmett (le traître) ne cessai de rire et de répéter à son frère que c'était un pur génie dans son genre et oh combien il l'admirait. Quand à tous les autres élèves du lycée, je pensais que mon regard de « serial Killeuse » les dissuadaient de se moquer ouvertement de ce changement si soudain.

J'avais réfléchis toute la journée à « comment j'allais bien pouvoir me venger » ? Il me fallait une idée grandiose, enfin toute aussi grandiose que la sienne en tout cas. J'avais alors imaginé mille et un scénarios possible et même impossible pendant toute la journée. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière heure de cours que je trouvai l'idée la plus géniale que je pouvais avoir pour lui foutre la honte devant tout le lycée. Seulement il fallait attendre mercredi et alors là, Cullen allait vraiment morfler. Tant pis pour sa tronche, il l'avait bien cherché. « Mono-neurone » ou « Mono-case » (comme vous voulez) allait s'en prendre plein la gueule, foi de Swan.

Mercredi après-midi était enfin arrivée. Le mardi, je ne lui avait toujours pas reparlé malgré ses nombreuses tentatives (j'avais d'ailleurs failli craquer plusieurs fois mais avais tenu bon).

L'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné avec la fin de notre cours de sport. Je m'étais précipité dés la sonnerie vers les vestiaires, avais pris ma douche en quatrième vitesse et m'étais rhabillais tout aussi vite, si bien que j'étais la première à sortir alors que tout le monde était encore sous la douche.

Je vérifiais que personne ne traînait dans le coin et m'avança prudemment vers les vestiaires des garçons. J'ouvris la porte discrètement, ne voyant personne et entendant l'eau couler, je me glissais à l'intérieur. Je m'accroupis, me faisant la plus petite possible et avança jusqu'au casier avec écrit dessus « Edward Cullen ». Il était ouvert et de là où il était placé, personne ne pouvait me voir.

C'est ainsi que, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, je pris tous ses vêtements à Cullen (pantalon, tee-shirt, pull, manteau, chaussettes, chaussures, survêtement ainsi que boxer). A la place, je plaçais dans son casier un caleçon avec des nounours dessus.

Je ressortis donc avec tous ses vêtements et me dirigea vers la cours intérieur du lycée. Tous les élèves présents me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Je me mis en plein milieu de la cour et déposa les affaires de « mono-neurone » sur un banc, puis je m'écartais de la scène de crime, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Quelques minutes après, Rose et Alice arrivèrent suivis de près par Emmett et Jasper. Ils regardèrent le tas de vêtements puis me regardèrent tous avec une lueur amusé dans le regard, je leur rendis leur sourire avec toute la fierté que j'avais à ce moment là. Parce que oui, j'étais fier de mon coup.

J'entendis enfin les rire tant attendu.


	8. Vengeance trés particulière

**ME revoilà pour la suite !! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé de ce retard, mais j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps !! J'espère que vous me pardonnerai !**

**En tout pour me faire pardonner, je mets en ligne LE chapitre ou tout commence mdr !**

**C'est un petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu !**

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Je sortis de la douche, enroula une serviette autour de ma taille et alla directement à mon casier pour me rhabillai… Seulement la seule chose qui j'y trouvai était un caleçon avec des nounours imprimé dessus.

…SWAN !!!

Je devais avouer qu'elle avait bien trouvé sa revanche… Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé en premier ?... Je cherchai dans tout le vestiaire si je ne trouvais pas quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos, mais il n'y avait strictement rien. Je me décidai donc à enfiler le caleçon que m'avais gentiment mis à disposition Swan et sortis du vestiaire. Je savais qu'elle se trouvait dans la cour intérieure, je m'y dirigeais donc. Les rires fusaient autour de moi mais je m'obligeais à garder un visage impassible.

J'arrivai enfin à hauteur du cercle qui s'était formé autour de mes vêtements. J'y pénétrait et repérai Swan pas loin du lieu. Je lui souris…Elle me le rendis à contre cœur, je le voyais. Une chose qui était bien quand on connaissait Bella Swan, c'était qu'on savait qu'elle ne supportait pas que je puisse ressentir de l'indifférence là où normalement j'aurais du lui gueuler dessus parce qu'elle me foutait la honte de ma vie. Parce que oui, quand je gueulais après elle, c'est que forcément ça me touchait. Je la voyais rager que je ne pique pas de crise contre elle. Extérieurement, je passais pour indifférent à la situation mais intérieurement je hurlais et la maudissait sur les 4 prochaines générations de Swan. Elle venait de me foutre la plus grosse honte de toute ma vie.

J'aperçus un flash (je savais que j'étais indéniablement irrésistible mais quand même). Je me retournais pour me retrouvais nez à nez avec le proviseur. Ça sentait l'heure de colle à plein nez.

-M. Cullen, si vous ne le saviez pas encore, notre école n'autorise pas l'exhibitionnisme alors je pense qu'une heure de colle ce soir vous le fera certainement comprendre. A tout à l'heure M. Cullen.

Et Merde ! Elle allait me le payer !

Je sortis enfin de mon heure de colle qui avait été plus qu'insupportable. En effet dés que Lauren Mallory avait su que j'avais été collé, elle s'était empressée de se faire coller également. En bref, elle avait passé une demi-heure complète à me parler de choses et d'autres dont je n'avais rien écouté (oui, elle n'avait été collé que 30 minutes). Je m'étais donc retrouvé seul la dernière demi-heure (et je préférais ça que rester une seconde de plus avec l'autre pouffe).

A la fin de cette heure, je me dirigeai vers le parking où je savais que j'y retrouverai une certaine Swan. Et en effet, elle était là, assise sur le capot de sa poubelle…pardon, de sa voiture. Elle portait une jupe en jeans qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, une petite veste brune qui ne cachait rien de ses formes parfaites (en tout cas de mon point de vue), et des petites chaussures plates (ben oui si je dis ballerines ça fait un peu trop filles) noires. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux (revenu à leurs couleurs naturels) en une couette qui découvrait son cou magnifique. Et, putain, assise comme ça sur sa voiture, elle était vraiment très…hot. Des images pas très catholiques d'elle et moi sur le capot de cette même voiture me vinrent à l'esprit…Moi, en elle, donnant de violents et rapides coups de reins…Elle, gémissant mon prénom…STOP…Il fallait que je me contrôle. Je déglutis bruyamment avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. Je la dépassai sans lui adresser la parole. Elle se laissa glisser le long du pare-choc et me suivi.

-Mon petit Edward chéri !! Lança –t-elle en m'enlaçant la taille de ses bras et en collant son torse contre mon dos.

Maintenant que je sentais sa poitrine collée à mon dos, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler la chaleur de mon bas-ventre. Je me retournai donc, et l'écarta de moi.

-Tu sais « Isabella », si tu voulais voir mon corps si parfait, il aurait juste fallu me le demander. Pas la peine que tout le lycée en profite. Lui dis-je.

-Oh mais tu sais, dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de moi, ma mère m'as toujours dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à partager… alors je partage. Et puis, autant en faire profiter les autres, moi, j'ai déjà vu la plus grande partie de ton corps d'athlète. Finit-elle avec un énorme sourire et en passant un doigt sur toute la longueur de mon torse.

Et là…C'en était fini de moi. Je l'attrapai par les bras et la fit reculer pour la plaquer contre la portière de sa chevrolet. Je collai mon corps au sein. Je mis mes deux mains sur la voiture, encadrant son visage par ce geste. Je la regardais dans les yeux et y vis l'incompréhension. Les miens reflétaient sûrement le désir et l'envie (et putain de merde, quelle envie). Je ne me contrôlais plus, j'avais envie de la prendre là, sur le parking, contre sa voiture. Je voulais l'entendre gémir pour moi, la voir transpirer sous mes coups de reins, lui faire crier mon nom… Toutes ces pensées firent monter mon désir au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Je lâchai ses yeux et collai ma bouche contre son oreille, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou, n'arrangeant en rien mon état. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille tout doucement :

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu la meilleure partie de mon anatomie, ma belle !

Sur ces mots, je plaquais une de mes mains dans le bas de son dos et la collai à moi par ce geste, lui faisant sentir mon excitation pour elle. Je l'entendis pousser un petit cri de surprise. Je laissai passer une seconde puis, n'en pouvant plus, je déposai de légers baisers sur son cou. Je la sentis frémir sous ma bouche puis se détendre petit à petit. Elle n'essaya en rien de se dégager de mon étreinte. Je descendis alors lentement ma main, frôlant ses vêtements (mais tout de même assez pour qu'elle puisse le sentir), vers ses fesses, les caressants doucement. Je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos et descendre également petit à petit. Puis, le plaisir augmentant, mes caresses se firent de plus en plus pressantes et sauvage. De ma main libre, j'agrippai ses cheveux et lui fit pencher la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à son cou que je léchai, mordillai… Ma main sur ses fesses, s'agrippa à ces dernières avec violence, les malaxant entre mes doigts. J'entendis distraitement que sa respiration n'était plus très régulière, tout comme la mienne.

Ma conscience m'avait, me semblait-il, quitté et les mains de Bella agrippant mes fesses me rendait fou de désir. Ma main, qui avait été jusqu'à présent sur ses fesses, descendit encore. Je pris sa jambe et la remontai jusqu'à ma taille. Elle enroula sa jambe autour de ma taille d'elle-même, alors que ma main revenait prendre place sur sa cuisse. Sa peau me rendait fou, son odeur, son souffle… J'entrepris alors de remonter ma main vers son intimité. J'entendais Bella pousser des soupirs de plus en plus accentués au fur et à mesure que je montais. Avec une de ses mains elle agrippa mes cheveux. Pendant ce temps ma langue, elle, titillait son lobe d'oreille, ne lui en déplaise apparemment. Mes doigts experts (ben fallait quand même le dire) atteignirent enfin sa petite culotte et là, un gémissement sortit de sa bouche et s'étouffa dans mon cou qu'elle mordit légèrement. Elle se mit alors à bouger légèrement ses hanches au même rythme que ma main. Ses mouvements firent augmenter encore un peu plus la tension dans mon jeans. Ma bouche remonta le long de sa mâchoire tandis que je caressai toujours son intimité à travers sa culotte mouillée. De mon souffle haletant, je lui demandai la voix rauque de désir :

-Alors Bella ? Ça te plaît ce que je suis entrain de te faire ?

-Oh putain oui ! Haleta-t-elle.

De mes lèvres gonflées de plaisir, j'atteignis son menton et remontai délicatement vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. J'effleurai ses lèvres avec les miennes.

-Edward…Chuchota-t-elle.

Et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Je m'écartai de ses lèvres lentement, enleva ma main de son intimité et me décolla d'elle. Je lisais dans ses yeux qu'elle était complètement désorientée et qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Après avoir repris contenance, je lui dis avec un sourire sadique accroché à mon visage :

-Je t'ai fait mouillé en 5 minutes et encore je suis large! Essaye donc de trouver une vengeance qui rivalise avec ça !

Je me retournai et montai dans ma voiture. A travers la vitre, je lui lançai encore un énorme sourire et m'en alla profitant du fait qu'elle ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qui m'étais par le tête. J'avais toujours été attiré par Bella mais pas au point de faire ça. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à tout cela mais pour l'instant il fallait absolument que je soulage la trique d'enfer que j'avais.


End file.
